


Missed Connection

by HappyLeech



Category: Murdered: Soul Suspect
Genre: Gen, after the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the funerals, Joy takes the time to thank someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connection

It’s not until after the funerals- the Father, Iris, Baxter, and Ronan- that Joy crawled into her bed and stared at the ceiling. It was weird now, beyond weird, to be back in her own bed, her own room. It was even weirder not to hear Ronan barking an order at her, not to see him saunter over with a suggestion or plan. 

So she just laid there, ignoring the clatter from the other room, and tried to think of something to say. Sure, he’d moved on, but she still felt like she should tell him something, regardless of if he could actually hear her.

“…did you seriously have a chain wallet? Because that's, like, _super_ uncool. Unless that was just part of your belt or whatever…It’s still stupid looking.” 

After waiting and thinking of something to come to her, that’s what she said? She smacked her hand against her forehead. Mom thought she'd make a good medium, but Joy was beginning to doubt it. 

“…can't be a medium if all I do is insult the spirits,” she grumbled, rolling over so her face was in her pillow. “Uh, so Rex got off scot-free. I told them that he'd been tailing me, cuz I told him I was the next target, and he offered to help me lure out the bell killer. I…don't know if he remembers anything about being the bell killer, or, well, most of that night even…” Joy trailed off. “I hope not. I mean, he seems like a cool dude. You know- for a cop.”

No response came from her pillow, or the room around her, and she relaxed. On the one hand, she wanted to talk to him, but on the other, Joy was beyond glad that he wasn’t replying. Knowing him, and it felt weird since she’d only known him for a night, he’d reply back as sarcastically as her. 

“…probably just complain about me complaining about that stupid belt. And that dumb hat. And didn’t you know that smoking kills?” It still felt nice to talk to her room, like she was talking to him. 

“Also, the bastard hasn’t left though, not sure why. He just hangs around my mom with that _nasty_ head wound. He…does know a lot about the city though, and he helps mom through all that dumb legal junk…” Joy had to admit it was nice. Even with the Bell Killer gone, there were still other crimes in the city to solve, and with a cop around after death, Cassandra was able to slog through the legal issues a lot easier than before.

No more late night calls to lawyers and attorneys for them, and Joy can’t say she misses that.

“Lots of people showed up, for all the funerals, but lots came to yours. Mostly cops, but a bunch’a other people too. Rex gave a speech. It was…nice, I guess. For a funeral.”

She rolled over again.

“I bullied one of the cops to give me a list of your tattoos too. How the heck did you become a cop? Like, I looked those up. You must have been hard core before you ditched to play Mr. Goody-Two Shoes. Was it your wife? You looked at her and threw out all your bad? Because looks like she’d have to have been a god-damn saint to get you on the straight and narrow.”

“Anyways…I guess, uh…” she’s feeling embarrassed again, but plows through. She needs to say it, before she convinces herself not to. “Thanks, I guess. For helping me find my mom, and stopping Abigale. And for saving Rex. And me. I hope, uh…I hope you found Julia, and if you see Iris, tell her I say hi, ‘lright? ‘lright.”

Nothing around her changes, but Joy sighs, feeling a lot better. Now that she’s got that off her chest, maybe it’s time to convince mom that she needs a tattoo to go with her piercings.

~

“You had a call while you were out, love.”

Ronan hums into Julia’s hair, not exactly listening to her, but content to sit there. It was sad that it took his death to reunite them, but at least they were reunited.

“It was that medium you helped, Joy. She says thank you, to tell Iris hello if you see her, that Rex is doing well, and…” Julia snickers, and Ronan draws back.

“And what?” he asks, indignant.

“And your chain wallet is super stupid.”


End file.
